harrypotterheadsfandomcom-20200214-history
Harry potter
Harry James59' Potter' (b. 31 July, 19801) was an English half-blood2 wizard, one of the most famous wizards of modern times. He was the only child and son of James and Lily Potter (née Evans), both members of the original Order of the Phoenix. Harry's birth was overshadowed by a prophecy, naming either himself or Neville Longbottom as the one with the power to vanquish Lord Voldemort. After half of the prophecy was reported to Voldemort courtesy of Severus Snape, Harry was chosen as the target due to his many similarities with the Dark Lord. This caused the Potter family to go into hiding. Voldemort made his first vain attempt to circumvent the prophecy when Harry was a year and three months old. During this attempt he murdered Harry's parents as they tried to protect him, but this unsuccessful attempt to kill Harry led to Voldemort's first downfall. This downfall marked the end of the First Wizarding War, and to Harry henceforth being known as the "Boy Who Lived".5 Physical appearance Harry was a near-spitting image of his father, having inherited his untidy jet-black hair. However, his almond-shaped startlingly green eyes were identical to those of his mother. Harry's physique as a boy was described as "small and skinny", with a thin face and knobbly knees. This skinniness was due to his poor quality of life in his childhood. Despite the neglect he suffered, Harry seems to have grown at the same rate as James. When he was fifteen he was within an inch of James at the same age, and when he was seventeen he was exactly the same height his father was, and James was often described as tall. Magical abilities and skills Harry was seen and had proven himself to be a very powerful and talented wizard. His power was evident from the start: he demonstrated immediate command of a broomstick, was able to conjure a corporeal Patronus at an exceptionally young age (a mark of superior magical ability),94 and even survived numerous encounters with Lord Voldemort. He mastered a wand made of hawthorn, which one should only ever consider placing in the hands of a witch or wizard of proven talent.110Harry was also a very gifted flyer and Quidditch player, the youngest Seeker in a century. Etymology Harry is the Middle English form of the name Henry, derived from the Germanic name Heinrich,''from the words ''heim, meaning "home", and ric, meaning "power, ruler". It has been a very popular name in the English-speaking world for centuries. Harry can also be a diminutive form of the name Harold, from the Old English name Hereweald, meaning "leader of the army". It has been the name of five kings of Norway, three kings of Denmark, and two kings of England.158159 In an interview J. K. Rowling stated that 'Harry' had always been one of her favourite boy's names and that if her daughter had been a son she would have named him 'Harry', although then she would have to have come up with a different name for the books as it "would have been too cruel to name him after my own son".160 Appearances * Harry Potter Prequel (Mentioned on Title) * Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (First appearance) * Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (film) * Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (video game) * Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets * Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (film) * Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (video game) * Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban * Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (film) * Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (video game) * Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire * Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (film) * Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (video game) * Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix * Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (film) * Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (video game) * Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince * Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (film) * Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (video game) * Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows * Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1 * Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1 (video game) * Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2 * Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2 (video game) * Harry Potter and the Cursed Child * Harry Potter and the Cursed Child (play) * The Tales of Beedle the Bard (Mentioned only) * Quidditch Through the Ages (Mentioned only) * Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Mentioned only) * Harry Potter: A Pop-Up Book * LEGO Harry Potter: Building the Magical World ** LEGO Harry Potter: Characters of the Magical World ** The Queen's Handbag ** LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4 ** LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7 ** LEGO Creator: Harry Potter ** Creator: Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets ** LEGO Dimensions ** Harry Potter and the Forbidden Journey ** Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Motorbike Escape ** J.K. Rowling: A Year in the Life (Mentioned only) ** LEGO Harry Potter ** LEGO Brickheadz: Harry Potter ** Pottermore ** Harry Potter Trading Card Game ** Harry Potter: Quidditch World Cup ** Harry Potter for Kinect ** Harry Potter: The Character Vault ** Harry Potter: The Creature Vault ** Harry Potter: Magical Places from the Films: Hogwarts, Diagon Alley, and Beyond ** Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery (Mentioned only) * Harry Potter: Wizards Units Notes and references # ↑ 1.0 1.1 Explore the Story: "Harry Potter" at Pottermore # ↑ 2.0 2.1 Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, Chapter 17 (The Heir of Slytherin) - Tom Riddle states that there "are strange likenesses between us, after all. Even you must have noticed. Both half-bloods". # ↑ 3.0 3.1 Pottermore - DUMBLEDORE'S ARMY REUNITES AT QUIDDITCH WORLD CUP FINAL (Archived from Daily Prophet, 08 July 2014) # ↑ Harry Potter and the Cursed Child # ↑ 5.0 5.1 5.2 Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Chapter 1 (The Boy Who Lived) # ↑ 6.0 6.1 Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Chapter 38 (The Second War Begins) # ↑ 7.0 7.1 Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Chapter 4 (Horace Slughorn) # ↑ Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Chapter 11 (The Bribe) # ↑ Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Chapter 3 (Will and Won't) # ↑ Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Chapter 7 (The Slug Club) # ↑ Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Chapter 8 (Snape Victorious) # ↑ 12.0 12.1 12.2 Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Chapter 9 (The Half-Blood Prince) # ↑ Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Chapter 11 (Hermione's Helping Hand) # ↑ 14.0 14.1 14.2 Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Chapter 15 (The Unbreakable Vow) # ↑ Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Chapter 16 (A Very Frosty Christmas) # ↑ Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Chapter 22 (After the Burial) # ↑ 17.0 17.1 Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Chapter 19 (Elf Tails) # ↑ Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Chapter 15 (The Goblin's Revenge) # ↑ 19.0 19.1 Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Chapter 19 (The Silver Doe) # ↑ 20.0 20.1 Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Chapter 35 (King's Cross) # ↑ Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Chapter 12 (Magic is Might) # ↑ Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Chapter 13 (The Muggle-Born Registration Commission) # ↑ 23.0 23.1 23.2 Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Chapter 16 (Godric's Hollow) # ↑ Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows (film) # ↑ Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince # ↑ Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows # ↑ So known during his 1992–1993 school year. # ↑ Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Chapter 8 (The Wedding) - He used this name when disguised as a Weasley relative through the means of Polyjuice Potion. # ↑ He made up this alias when caught by Snatchers, taking the first names of his uncle and cousin to improvise it. # ↑ He was disguised as Runcorn by using Polyjuice Potion, when he infiltrated the Ministry. # ↑ Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Chapter 5 (The Dementor) - "“Well, look who it is,” said Malfoy in his usual lazy drawl, pulling open the compartment door. “Potty and the Weasel.“" # ↑ Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Chapter 12 (Professor Umbridge) - "“What is it this time, my fine Potty friend? Hearing voices? Seeing visions? Speak-ing in” — Peeves blew a gigantic raspberry — “tongues?”" # ↑ Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Chapter 19 (The Lion and the Serpent) - "“Hey, Potty, I heard Warrington’s sworn to knock you off your broom on Saturday,”" # ↑ Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Chapter 28 (Snape's Worst Memory) - "“Wise move, Granger,” breathed Malfoy. “New Head, new times... Be good now, Potty... Weasel King...”" # ↑ Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, Chapter 11 (The Duelling Club) - "Why, it’s potty wee Potter!” cackled Peeves, knocking Harry’s glasses askew as he bounced past him." # ↑ Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Chapter 12 (Professor Umbridge) - "“Why, it’s Potty Wee Potter!” cackled Peeves" # ↑ Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (GBC) # ↑ Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Chapter 24 (Sectumsempra) # ↑ Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Chapter 1 (The Boy Who Lived) - "Under a tuft of jet-black hair over his forehead they could see a curiously shaped cut, like a bolt of lightning." # ↑ 40.0 40.1 Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Chapter 2 (The Vanishing Glass) - "Harry had a thin face, knobbly knees, black hair, and bright green eyes." # ↑ See this image of a drawing made by J.K. Rowling # ↑ See this image of J.K. Rowling's original drawing obtained from Harry Potter Lexicon: Ancient Drawings (page 4) "the Midnight Duel" drawing that clearly has Dean's skin shaded in; but Harry's is not. # ↑ Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Chapter 4 (The Keeper of the Keys) - "Harry had gone very white" # ↑ Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, Chapter 5 (The Whomping Willow) - "Harry and Ron stared at each other, white-faced." # ↑ Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Chapter 2 (Aunt Marge's Big Mistake) - "“Harry sat there, white-faced and furious." # ↑ 46.00 46.01 46.02 46.03 46.04 46.05 46.06 46.07 46.08 46.09 46.10 46.11 46.12 46.13 46.14 46.15 46.16 46.17 46.18 46.19 46.2046.21 46.22 46.23 46.24 Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows # ↑ 47.0 47.1 47.2 47.3 47.4 47.5 47.6 Writing by J.K. Rowling: "The Potter Family" at Pottermore # ↑ 48.0 48.1 48.2 48.3 48.4 48.5 48.6 48.7 48.8 48.9 Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone # ↑ 49.0 49.1 "Harry and Dudley: Future Hope?" on J.K. Rowling's Official Site # ↑ 50.0 50.1 Pottermore - New Cursed Child character portraits of Ron, Hermione and Rose Granger-Weasley" # ↑ 51.0 51.1 51.2 51.3 51.4 51.5 Times Online - The Unwritten Story of Harry's Friends and Their Children # ↑ J.K. Rowling MSNBC Interview on Accio! Quote # ↑ Pottermore # ↑ Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Chapter 7 (The Boggart in the Wardrobe) # ↑ Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Chapter 21 (Hermione's Secret) # ↑ 56.0 56.1 56.2 56.3 J.K.Rowling Official Site Wizard of the Month (Archived) # ↑ 57.0 57.1 57.2 57.3 Finished ‘Potter’? Rowling tells what happens next at Today (26 Jul 2007) # ↑ 58.0 58.1 58.2 Harry Potter and the Cursed Child, Act One, Scene Five # ↑ Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Chapter 7 (The Will of Albus Dumbledore) # ↑ Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Chapter 37 (The Lost Prophecy) # ↑ 61.0 61.1 Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Chapter 4 (The Keeper of the Keys) # ↑ 62.0 62.1 Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Chapter 7 (The Sorting Hat) # ↑ Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix - In Harry's fifth year, Professor Umbridge banned him from participations in Quidditch games, along with Fred and George Weasley. Thus, Harry was not on the team when they won the cup that year. # ↑ Harry joined the Aurors at age 17 in 1998, right after the Battle of Hogwarts. He was promoted in 2007, which is nine years later, making his age when prompted 26. # ↑ Writing by J.K. Rowling: "Pure-Blood" at Pottermore # ↑ Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Chapter 10 (The House of Gaunt) # ↑ 67.0 67.1 J.K. Rowling and the Live Chat, Bloomsbury.com, July 30, 2007 # ↑ 68.0 68.1 Writing by J.K. Rowling: "The Magical Congress of the United States of America (MACUSA)" at Pottermore # ↑ Black family tree # ↑ Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone # ↑ J.K. Rowling: A Year in the Life, available at Harry Potter Lexicon under Birthdate # ↑ J.K Rowling at Carnegie Hall at The Leaky Cauldron (website) # ↑ 73.0 73.1 Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Chapter 10 (Kreacher's Tale) # ↑ Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Chapter 19 (The Servant of Lord Voldemort) # ↑ Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Chapter 10 (The Marauder's Map) - "“He did,” said Fudge heavily. “And then, barely a week after the Fidelius Charm had been performed —”" # ↑ 76.0 76.1 Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Chapter 17 (Bathilda's Secret) # ↑ Nagini was not made a Horcrux until Voldemort's return, when he killed the old Muggle caretaker of the Riddle home just before the Triwizard Tournament, and Harry himself did not contain part of Voldemort's soul until the time of the failed Killing Curse. # ↑ Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Chapter 10 (The Marauder's Map) # ↑ 79.0 79.1 79.2 79.3 79.4 Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Chapter 2 (The Vanishing Glass) # ↑ Writing by J.K. Rowling: "Vernon and Petunia Dursley" at Pottermore # ↑ 81.0 81.1 Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Chapter 3 (The Letters from No One) # ↑ Harry Potter Page to Screen: The Complete Filmmaking Journey, p. 403 (see this image) # ↑ Rowling never specified the environment within it, but it was presumably even worse than St. Grogory's in terms of what he might have expected as treatment. # ↑ 84.0 84.1 84.2 Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Chapter 6 (The Journey from Platform Nine and Three-Quarters) # ↑ Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Chapter 9 (The Midnight Duel) - "They hadn't gone more than a dozen paces when a doorknob rattled and something came shooting out of the classroom in front of them. It was Peeves." # ↑ Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix # ↑ 87.00 87.01 87.02 87.03 87.04 87.05 87.06 87.07 87.08 87.09 87.10 Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Chapter 5 (An Excess of Phlegm) # ↑ Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (film) # ↑ Wizard of the Month, October 2007 # ↑ JK Rowling comments at Carnegie Hall # ↑ http://www.jkrowling.com/textonly/en/extrastuff_view.cfm?id=26 # ↑ Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows # ↑ Their eldest son James is born 1 Sep 2003 - 31 Aug 2004, so it's likely that they were married before this time # ↑ 94.0 94.1 94.2 Writing by J.K. Rowling: "Patronus Charm" at Pottermore # ↑ "Read Ginny Potter’s reports from the #QuidditchWorldCup starting today at http://pottermo.re/DailyProphet ! Family expected to join her for the final." - @jk_rowling Twitter # ↑ 96.0 96.1 96.2 Pottermore - DUMBLEDORE'S ARMY REUNITES AT QUIDDITCH WORLD CUP FINAL (Archived from Daily Prophet, 08 July 2014) # ↑ Harry Potter: Wizards Unite # ↑ Katie Couric 20 June 2003 Interview with J.K. Rowling, available via Accio Quote # ↑ Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Chapter 32 (Out of the Fire) # ↑ 100.0 100.1 100.2 Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Chapter 34 (Priori Incantatem) # ↑ Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, Chapter 18 (Dobby's Reward) # ↑ Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Chapter 30 (The White Tomb) # ↑ 103.0 103.1 Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Chapter 36 (The Only One He Ever Feared) # ↑ 104.0 104.1 104.2 Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Chapter 22 (The Deathly Hallows) # ↑ 105.0 105.1 105.2 Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince # ↑ Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Chapter 23 (Horcruxes) # ↑ Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Chapter 36 (The Only One He Ever Feared) # ↑ Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Chapter 4 (The Leaky Cauldron) # ↑ Harry Potter and the Cursed Child, Act Four, Scene Fifteen # ↑ Writing by J.K. Rowling: "Wand Woods" at Pottermore # ↑ 111.0 111.1 111.2 Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Chapter 36 (The Flaw in the Plan) # ↑ Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban # ↑ 113.0 113.1 Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Chapter 24 (The Wandmaker) # ↑ Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Chapter 29 (Careers Advice) # ↑ "J.K. Rowling Web Chat Transcript" on The Leaky Cauldron # ↑ Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Chapter 34 (The Department of Mysteries) # ↑ Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Chapter 16 (Professor Trelawney's Prediction) # ↑ 118.0 118.1 Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Chapter 29 (Careers Advice) # ↑ Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Chapter 16 (In The Hog's Head) # ↑ 120.0 120.1 120.2 Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Chapter 31 (O.W.L.s) # ↑ 121.0 121.1 Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix # ↑ Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows - Chapter 23 (Malfoy Manor) # ↑ Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows - Chapter 32 (The Elder Wand) # ↑ Harry joined the Aurors at age 17 in 1998, right after the Battle of Hogwarts. He was promoted in 2007, which is nine years later, making his age when prompted 26. # ↑ Harry Potter and the Cursed Child, act four, scene eleven # ↑ Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Chapter 4 (The Seven Potters) # ↑ 127.0 127.1 127.2 Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Chapter 26 (Gringotts) # ↑ Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Chapter 30 (The Sacking of Severus Snape) # ↑ Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Chapter 9 (The Midnight Duel) # ↑ Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Chapter 23 (Christmas on the Closed Ward) # ↑ Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Chapter 34 (The Forest Again) # ↑ Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Chapter 26 (The Cave) # ↑ Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Chapter 28 (Flight of the Prince) of the Prince'')'' # ↑ Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Chapter 26 (The Cave) # ↑ Harry Potter and the Cursed Child, Act Four, Scene Eleven # ↑ Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (video game) # ↑ Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Chapter 27 (The Final Hiding Place) # ↑ Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Chapter 6 (Draco's Detour) # ↑ Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire # ↑ Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Chapter 14 (Felix Felicis) # ↑ Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Chapter 26 (The Cave) # ↑ Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows - Chapter 7 (The Will of Albus Dumbledore) # ↑ Harry Potter and the Cursed Child, Act One, Scene Four # ↑ Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Chapter 1 (Dudley Demented) # ↑ Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Chapter 6 (Talons and Tea Leaves) # ↑ Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Chapter 20 (Xenophilius Lovegood) # ↑ Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (video game) # ↑ Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, Chapter 15 (Aragog) # ↑ Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Chapter 21 (The Tale of the Three Brothers) # ↑ Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Chapter 21 (The Unknowable Room) # ↑ Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Chapter 16 (Through the Trapdoor) # ↑ Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, Chapter 16 (The Chamber of Secrets) # ↑ Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, Chapter 17 (The Heir of Slytherin) # ↑ Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Chapter 18 (Dumbledore's Army) # ↑ Harry Potter and the Cursed Child # ↑ JKR # ↑ Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets # ↑ Behind the Name: Harry # ↑ Behind the Name: Harold # ↑ 160.0 160.1 http://www.accio-quote.org/articles/2000/1000-scholastic-chat.htm # ↑ Behind the Name: Rankings for 'Potter' # ↑ MuggleNet: Name Origins # ↑ https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Richard_Potter_(magician) # ↑ http://andoverhistory.org/richard-potter-gravesite/ # ↑ Still magic in middle age... It's Harry Potter and a new-look Hermione: Cast set to star in highly-anticipated stage play is revealed # ↑ http://www.accio-quote.org/articles/2000/0700-swns-alfie.htm # ↑ Harry, A History # ↑ Creators of "X-Men: First Class" will use Harry Potter as a Role Model # ↑ "J.K. Rowling Hogwarts And All", Time Magazine, 17 July, 2005 # ↑ "J.K. Rowling: The Wizard Behind Harry Potter", Reader's Digest, December 2000 # ↑ "JK (JOANNE KATHLEEN) ROWLING" Guardian Unlimited # ↑ Harry Potter & The Deathly Hallows Part Two Special Coverage: TF Interview: Daniel Radcliffe. Total Film Indonesia. 9 July 2011. Retrieved 13 August 2014. # ↑ .@emptyhrse #NeverHappened by J.K. Rowling on Twitter # ↑ .@anuananyas I never wrote it, never announced it & never had it edited out, so it's basically what we British call 'a load of cobblers.' by J.K. Rowling on Twitter # ↑ MuggleNet and The Leaky Cauldron interview Joanne Kathleen Rowling part 3 # ↑ Extra Stuff: Wands at J. K. Rowling's Official Site via Internet Archive Category:Students Category:1980 births Category:1994 quidditch world cup attendees Category:Adoptees Category:Attack on godric's hollow(1981)participants Category:Attack on godric's hollow(1997)participants Category:Aurors Category:Basilisk victoms Category:Battle of the astronomy tower participants Category:Battle of the department of mysterious participants